Barriers
by That sweater girl
Summary: When you and your friends are bullies do you just take it or fight back. When Lucy Heartfilia joins Fairy Tail academy and see's that all the scholars are bullied she decides to fight back against them lots will go down especially when your fighting in secret but is 6 vs 543 fair. NatsuxLucy GajeelxLevy ErzaxJella GrayxJuvia and more ships. pls review!
1. Lunch Time

Chapter one FAIRY TAIL

One of the most prestigious schools in magnolia is called Fairy tail academy they house some of the richest children in the country and very few commoners are excepted here on scholar ships one of these either extremely lucky or unlucky scholars is Lucy heartfilia who just want to live this school year in peace. Like she'll get any this year.

Lucy's POV

Here I stand in this incredibly cute but unconfutable school uniform that the school gave to me along with my scholar ship. I have to wear a short blue skirt with gold lining, high white stockings, and a blue button up vest with the schools crest over the heart I added my own personal touch to it by wearing my hair tied up in a blue bow.

"Lucy heartfilia" the office assistant called me over with a sweet smile. I smiled and walked over to get my class schedule. She looked down at the paper and her smile wavered. She looked up at me with eyes of pity and I felt my anxiety kick in.

"Is there issue with the paper work ma'am?" I asked.

"Um if you could just wait here for a moment please" she stood and walked into the back room. After a few minutes she came back with a short old man with white hair.

He hopped on the counter to meet me face to face even in this situation it took me all I had to not laugh. "Hello my child I am Makarov Dreyar I am the head master of this school" he looked up at me and sighed "there's no need to be worried my child. It's not often we get scholars that why I was informed about you." I blushed at being so easy to read. There was a large crash on the other side of the room and I looked over to see two beautiful blue headed girls panting looking around the room.

"Where is she? Juvia wants to meet here the new student." One of the girls asked. She had pale skin and a slim body along with perfectly curled dark blue hair.

"Levy where over here" master Makarov waved to the lady's. The one the lighter blue hair that had a yellow head band holding back her bangs looked up and her eyes light up like it was freakin Christmas. She grabbed the other girl and ran over to us.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Levy McGarden I love to read." She said with a huge smile.

"And I'm Juvia Lobster it's an honor to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Lucy heartfilia it's nice to meet you guys to" I smiled instantly taking a liking to them.

"These young ladies' will be showing you around the school to day miss Lucy we welcome you to Fairy tail." He smiled as he handed me my schedule I looked down at it all advanced classes with art and music class.

"Let us see Lucy" Levy and Juvia said in unison I laughed and handed them the paper.

"Lucy I have language arts and history with you." Levy smiled up at me.

"Yea now I at least have someone I know in one of my classes." I beamed

"You also have science and art with Juvia" she grinned and handed back the paper.

It felt good to know that I at least had two new friends on this new adventure.

~time skip to lunch~

"So Luce how was history and math." Levy asked.

"booooorrrinnnggg all we did was take notes about formals I already know." I picked at my food. I sighed "sorry I just want a challenge this year in class. That's why I accepted this scholar ship."

Juvia choked a little and levy went slack jawed.

"Lucy which scholar ship did you get?" Levy asked.

"What do you mean there's different ones." I asked tilting my head to the side.

"There's academic, sports, and arts scholar ship. Juvia got a sports scholar ship and levy got an art scholar ship. Which one did you get?" Juvia asked.

"I got an academic scholar ship." I said

"WHAT" they both screamed. I jumped up and took a fighting stance.

"What wrong with you guys I said looking around the lunch room" yep all eye where on us I blushed and quickly sat down.

"Lucy is a goddess a true inspiration to all" Juvia said tears streaming down her face.

Levy was just staring in shock.

"What's wrong with them" a girl with white hair in a pixie cut sat down and asked followed by two girls one with curly pink hair and a hand band with tiny horns on them and one with straight long black hair with a red hand band.

"Levy snap out of it" the black haired girl said.

"Yukino, Aries, Kagura t-t-this is l-Lucy she got into Fairy Tail on academic scholar ship" she pointed to me.

I blushed a little and smiled "Lucy Heartfilia" I stuck my hand out.

They all stared at me for a minute or two in awkward silence the first on to snap out of it was the pixie chick.

"Yukino" she took my hand and shook it violently "itsanhonorreallyididntknowthatanyonecouldactul-"she stopped and a large blush appeared on her cheeks "sorry I was babbling." I laughed and smiled that her already feeling comfy around the new girls.

"I'm Aries i-it's nice to meet you." The pink hair girl said timidly

"Kagura" the black haired girl nodded.

"Aries got into Fairy Tail on an art scholar ship, Yukino got in arts scholar ship, and Kagura got in on a sports scholar ship like Juvia" Juvia said pointing to each one as she named them.

"Lucy got in on an academic scholar ship" levy said her head resting on her hands.

"Is that so hard to believe" I laughed a little confused as to why they were all so shocked.

Levy slammed her hand down on the table "It's impossible." She shouted "Not one person has gotten into Fairy Tail on an Academic scholar ship so there's no way you did it's crazy" she pointed at me now standing.

"Levy sit everyone's staring" Kagura said calming unaffected by the random outburst. Levy blushed and did as she was told.

It was true everyone was staring mostly at me you could hear the murmurs in the lunch room.

"Lucy" I jumped at Kagura voice "can I see your schedule?" she asked. I pulled the folded paper out of my pocket and handed it to her. She scanned the paper and after a while said "it's possible Levy." She sat the paper in the middle of the table and pointed to the top right coroner where it said scholar ship: academic.

"Sorry Lucy" levy said blushing from embarrassment. Suddenly the paper was snatched off the table and was now in the hands of some white haired girl.

"So the rumors about the academic scholar where true" she grimaced down on me.

"What do you want Angel." Juvia said in a low voice but you could see the hatred in her eyes. Another girl walked up from behind Angel and answered

"Just wanted to meet the new student is that so wrong. I mean given her rumors who wouldn't"

"Minerva" Kagura growled

"She seems to be just another lowly scholar trash" Angel spoke up.

"Excuse me but I'm not trash" I voiced. I was met with ice cold glares.

"So she likes to talk back huh" Angel said.

It happened so suddenly I almost couldn't comprehend what happened. Angel grabbed my soda and slowly pored it all of me. I was suddenly engulfed in pure rage them not even I know what I was doing. As she and Minerva started laughing at my drenched and sticky hair. I stood up grabbed a handful of my mashed potatoes and a hand full of green beans. As she turned back to face me I shoved the green beans in her face rubbing them over her school uniform. Then I plopped the mashed potatoes right on top of her head and used both hands to smear it although her hair. When I was done I smiled at her as she looked at me in horror. Everyone in the lunch room was waiting to see what Angel did.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I couldn't hold it in any more I started bursting with laughter. Levy started giggling along with Juvia who was taking a video of the whole thing. Aries and the others laughter soon followed everyone else was silent all of them were still in shock. "An eye for an eye Angel" I said holding my sides. Angel ran out of the lunchroom with Minerva following her. Everyone was still staring at us as we left the lunch room laughing.

Natsu's POV ~skip back to when Angel walked up to their table~

"Shut it flame-Brain" Gray shouted

"Right back at you Ice princess" I shouted right back.

"What'd you call me? You want to go" Gray stood.

"What do you two think you're doing" Erza said showing up behind both of them.

"Nothing" they both said as gray sat back down.

"Angel and Minerva are messing with the scholars again" Jellal said looking down the first floor of the lunchroom. We all look over the railing and saw Angel look down at a piece of paper.

"There's a new chick sitting with them." Mira said pointing to a blond girl with a bow in her hair. The whole lunch room watched as the blond girl said something. We all gasped as Angel poured the girls own soda on her. Jellal and Erza both stood up.

"Were going to stop Angel" Erza said.

"Wait the girl doing something." Gray said. We watched girl smash green beans into Angels face and uniform and put mashed potatoes in her hair.

"Woah" Mira gasp. The whole scholar group started laughing the blond girl said

"an eye for an eye Angel" this girl was defiantly interesting….

Heeeeelllloooo and thanks for checking out my new story Barriers I hope you liked chapter on and please tune in soon { maybe updating tomorrow } for chapter two

~that sweater Girl…..


	2. Fairy Tail?

Chapter two Fairy Tail?

Lucy's POV

We were still laughing half why down the hallway when Juvia said "Look, look Juvia got it on video!" she pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed us the video of Angel's embarrassment all over again…it was a beautiful thing to behold.

"Wait, Lucy what are you going to do about your hair and uniform?" Levy asked pointing to my sticky hair clinging to my face and neck.

"I-I have an extra school uniform with my t-that you could wear." Aries said twiddling her thumbs sheepishly (A/N: pun intended ok ill show myself out…)

"Thanks Aries that would be great" I said smiling. "I going to the bathroom to wash my hair out in the sink." I walked away "you guys go with Aries to get the other uniform."

"OK we'll meet you in the bathroom." Yukino responded as the other girls walked away.

I finally found the restrooms and look at my reflection. My hair was a mess sticking up everywhere and my blue jacket has stains from top to bottom. I sighed as I flipped my hair over in the sink turned the falsest and started to wash all the soda out. Finally my hair was soda free I dried it out with the hand dryer. I finished drying my hair as soon as levy and the others walked in with Aries uniform in hand.

"Thanks Aries I'll be sure to pay you back." I grabbed the uniform and smiled.

"I-It's no p-problem Lucy." She said. I changed in the stall quickly and finally was ready.

"Done" I came out thankfully Aries and I wear the same size.

"Good cause the bell just rang" Kagura said. We all turned to leave but stopped as soon as we saw Juvia peeking outside the bathroom blocking our way to leave.

Kagura sighed

Levy slapped herself on the forehead.

Aries smiled

I well I had no clue what was going on.

"Um, what are you doing Juvia" I asked.

"Juvia is watching Gray" she said not even turning.

"Who's Gray?" I asked.

"Shhhhh, don't ask Lucy or sh-"Levy was cut off.

"Gray is the most amazing man that has ever walked this plant and he's Juvia's." she said turning sending me this 'mine if you touch you die' vibe.

"o-oh, OK." I stuttered.

"Gray Fullbuster is the captain of the boy's hockey team and is a member of the local and school known band. For some reason Juvia fell in love with him at first sight on the first day of school." Levy sighed. My lips formed an 'O'.

"What's the band called" I asked.

"Fairy tail." Yukino said as she was trying to pry Juvia away from the door.

"Very original." I laughed.

"Don't underestimate that band they have the whole school wrapped around their finger." Kagura said helping Yukino.

"They play three nights a week at the city's most famous club." Aries spoke up.

"Aries that's the first sentence you didn't stutter to me are you warming up to me" I gushed. She blushed deeply.

"They're the school's most popular boys adored by all." Yukino said getting one of Juvia's hands off the door.

"Who's all in the band?" I asked.

"Well there's Loke who is the son of a famous actor he followed his mom's footsteps and started acting that the age of nine. He plays the bass guitar and back up vocals in the band." Aries said. I nodded smiling because Aries didn't stutter again.

"Gajeel Redfox would be next. He's the son of two famous painters. He is a sculptor who mends steel into art he's also the drummer of the band." Levy added.

"Then there's Juvia's Gray he is the son of a famous business man who owns large airlines all over the world. He's the pianist is the band." Juvia said sitting on the floor.

"Wait, how'd you get her off the door?" levy asked.

"Gray left" Juvia pouted.

"Moving on" Yukino said rolling her eyes "Sting Eucliffe would be next he is the son of largest hotel business. His family owns hotel's all over the world. He plays the electric guitar."

"Rogue is his twin brother he's the manager of the band. Not a man of many words but he has lots of connections all over the city." Kagura said.

"The last member is Natsu Dragneel he's the son of the largest medical researchers. He's pretty noticeable with his pink hair." Levy said.

"Though he says its salmon" Aries added.

"He probable has the largest fan base out of all of them because he is the vocals and plays both the acoustic guitar and electric." Juvia said.

"There you have it the six most popular boys." Kagura said "Now we should all get going to class before were late."

~Natsu's POV~

"I can't believe that chick did that to angel." Lisanna said.

"I know it was amazing." I said fist pumping.

"Who was that girl?" Gray asked now shirtless on the couch. We were in our bands practice room the school gave us in the basement to practice but we mostly use it to hang out.

"Lucy Heartfilia is a scholar student that just moved here and her scholar ship is…" Erza trailed off. We looked over to find her eyes wide in surprise or shock. "That's impossible. It has to be a misprint." She said.

"What is it Erza" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, now I'm interested in this Lucy girl." Loke laughed.

"It says that she got here on an academic scholar ship" Erza sighed. "I'm going to fix this mistake behave till I get back" she said giving me and Gray the stair of death. I legit felt a shiver go up my spine. Erza left with Jellal to fix the paper work.

"What if she exactly got in on an academic scholar ship?" Mira asked.

"Please not one person has got into Fairy Tail on that scholar ship and if she did she's pretty manly." Elfmen said flexing.

"There's just no way." Cana slurred waving around a botte on 'water'.

"She'd have to be a freakin genius to get in to fairy Tail with that scholar ship" Gajeel spoke up. The door opened up to revile both Jellal and Erza with shocked expressions.

"What's wrong Erza" lisanna asked

"It wasn't a misprint she really did get into Fairy Tail on an academic scholar ship" Jellal said sitting down.

This chick is reeeeallly interesting I kinda what to met her…  
_

There you go chapter two thanks =

Mizz Mytery and lizz.b8th for reviewing, liking, and following my story it makes my really happy I hope to update tomorrow to but I might be busy so it's 50vs50 I'll try to though also thanks to everyone who viewed my story!

~that sweater girl…


	3. heads up

Sorry guys this is not chapter three but a heads up. I'm going on vacation for the next four days or so. It will be harder for me to post new chapters I just wanted to give you guys a heads up I'll try to post chapter three some while I'm on vacation. Again sorry.

~that sweater girl


	4. out of tune

Chapter Three…

My next class is music and it's at the end of the day. Levy is in art and Juvia is in gym so I don't think anyone of my new friends will be in here. I hope to god one of them is.

The reason I'm even in this class is because my mom wants me to start playing music again. I doubt I will. But here I stand in front of the music room waiting for the teacher to get here so she can assign me a set.

"Lucy" I hear a quiet voice I turned around to see Aries and Yukino

"Hey" I waved at them and smiled glad to have friends in here.

"I didn't know you played an instrument" Yukino said.

"Actually I don't my mom wanted me to so she put me in this class." I lied scratching the back of my head. Suddenly a large group of girl came running in almost trampling us. They all flocked over to a group boy in the back of the room that already had six girls all over them.

"Ah, Lucy met the famous school idol's Fairy Tail." Yukino sighed gesturing to the cluster of I guess fangirls.

"That's a lot of fangirls." I said

"That's not even half of them" Aries sighed. I turned to face her

"No freakin way they have more fans!" I gasped.

"Yeah almost any girl in school would get with them." Yukino added. A woman that seemed to be in her mid-twenties came through the door. She had beautiful long hair.

"Fangirls OUT" she shouted "People in there sets NOW"

"There not even in this class I." I muttered as the group of girl reluctantly left waving to that guy's in the back of the class. There were still a few girls staring at them in the class I guess they did have class in here.

"And you are" the lady asked me as I snapped back into reality.

"Lucy Heartfilia I just transferred here." I said handing her my schedule. She scanned the paper and smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy." She said "I'm Mavis Vermillion just stand there." She turned to the class "Guys I want to introduce Lucy Heartfilia she just transferred here." she gestured toward me. I gave a little wave. "ok Lucy you can go take a set anywhere." Mavis said. I looked through the rows of people and spotted Yukino sitting alone. I started to walk up the isle when I heard someone whispering my name… very loudly.

The whole class turned to see Natsu waving at me. I looked at him confused.

"Lucy come sit over here" Natsu whisper screamed I could feel all the girls in the class glaring at me. I turned to Yukino for an answer to why he was calling me but she just shrugged. I didn't know the guy so I just took the seat next to Yukino.

"What was that all about Lucy?" Yukino asked looking as confused as me.

"I have no clue." I answered honestly.

"Because this is a special day thanks to Lucy. Fairy Tail will play a song" Mavis said sending this 'try saying no' feeling.

"o-ok" Natsu said standing. The boys stood up and took their places in front of their instruments. I remembered what instrument each guy played from what the girl's told me so the guy on the keyboard with the black hair is Gray. Levy said the drummer's name was Gajeel I saw that he had long untamed black hair with a lot of piercings. An orange haired guy was getting ready to play the bass so I'm guessing that he is Loke. So that left the blond hair guy on the electric guitar to be Sting. One of them was missing though. I peeked over my shoulder to the back of the room and saw who I guess was Rogue with shoulder length black hair covering his eye.

"Hey Yukino where is Aries" I asked noticing her absences.

"Lover girl is setting next to her crush over there." Yukino pointed across the room. There I saw Aries sitting preeetty close with a brown haired boy.

"Aries" I whisper screamed. She turned to me and I winked at her while giving her a thumbs up. Thus causing her to go has red as a tomato.

"Pfff" I heard Yukino try to hold in her laughter.

"Shhh" the girl I front of us said "their starting."

(this song is by the imagine Dragons it's called warriors if you want to listen to it listen to the nightcore version it has the electric guitar )

 _As a child you would wait And watch from far away. But you always knew you'd be the one to work while they all play. In youth you'd lay awake at night and scheme of all the things that you would change but it was just a dream!_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now, we are the warriors that built this town. Here we are, don't turn away now, we are the warriors that built this town. From dust_

 _Will come when you will have to rise above the rest and prove yourself your spirit never dies!_

 _Farwell, I've gone to take my throne above, but don't weep for me, 'Cause this will be the labor of my love._

~time ship to the songs over~

Not gonna lie their pretty good but Natsu's voice creaked twice and Sting's guitar is out of tune. They were good but I think that the three girls crying in the front row was an over kill. They weren't that good.

"So Lucy what'd you think." Mavis asked me. I just couldn't help myself it was gonna drive me crazy if I didn't fix it. The whole class watched as I stood and walked to Sting.

"Um, can I see your guitar?" I asked. I'm pretty sure he handed it over in shock. I strummed it once and started tuning. I finally got it in tune and handed it back to him. I smiled at him "there it was out of tune." I turned to Natsu "drink some hot tea tonight and that will help with the voice creaking" I started walking back to my seat when I heard the whispers.

"Did that just happen?"

"I've never saw anyone criticize Fairy Tail before."

"She tuned Sting guitar"

I sat down with everyone staring at me I think the boys were in shock that someone actually criticized them. I think even Mavis was in shock.

~Natsu's POV

"She got up and TUNED my guitar" Sting shouted plopping down on the couch.

"In all fairness it was out of tune" Rogue said.

"You guys aren't understanding the real problem here" Natsu shouted everyone turned to me "she TODALLY DISSED ME WHEN I SAID SHE COULD SIT BY ME" they all sighed

"She doesn't even know you. what'd you expect Flame-brain."

"Yeah but girls ask to sit by me all the time and I don't know them ice princess" I huffed.

"Maybe she's different." Gajeel said.

Oooooh she was different alright and I liked different.

YES I had enough time to finish this chapter and post it.

Thanks to FTfreak for the nice review. Thanks to Naluforeve239x and XxBlue-ButterflyxX for adding my story to your favorites. And thanks to Forgottenwulfe, Master gildarts, Naluforeve239x, and Nalushipper for following my story it makes me reallllly happy. Thanks to everyone who's visited my story


	5. SORRYYYY

im so sorry i haven't updated this story iv been going through a lot so far my mom has filed for divorce and now there fighting over who gets to keep my brother and I've just started high school please stick with the story I'm going to try to update as much as i can while helping my mom thank you guys i hope you all have a great day

-that sweater girl


	6. LEVYS POV BATTLE GROUNDS

Levy's POV

Amazing

Its the only word I could think of when I saw his art. But then I saw loneliness.

"Levy is something wrong" Jet asked shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Nothing its nothing" I shook off the feeling giving them a strained smile and going back to my sketch.

"ok class I want those final sketches in by Friday at eight on the dot class dismissed and have a great weekend everyone." I packed up my supplies and slung my bag on.

"do you have anything going on after school" Droy said

"Cause I wanted to take you out after after school" Jet cut in

"Yeah like she'd every go out with you." Droy yelled pushing him to the side.

"But she'd want to go with a jerk like you huh" shoving Droy back. I slowing backed up to the door try out to avoid another fight when I bumped it to something so big it casted a shadow down on me.

"move'' a deep voice said. I jumped back and turned around to be face to face with none other then fairy tails drummer Gajeel Redfox.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered feeling myself getting flustered. Now I'm no big Fairy Tail fan but even I get flustered by a quiet popular person yeah that's is it's cause he popular that I'm blushing like crazy and my heart feels like it's about to explode yeeeah.

"I said move." He grunted once more. I snapped out of my thoughts to realize I haven't moved an inch. I stepped aside probably look like a walking tomato. 'nice levy nice'.

"Levy" I heard someone shout and turned to see Lucy speed walking toward me with a confused expression.

"Sup Lulu?" I asked bushing off the glares everyone was sending our way for some reason.

"Everywhere fan girls with pointy nails and bleached fake hair everywhere I tell you" she sighed "They keep telling me 'stay away from natsu, transfer out of that class, he's mine you slut' I don't even know the guy." She screamed out.

"natsu as in fairy tail natsu as in the guy every girl wants up their skirt Nastu." I question but I know it not him what would the most popular guy in school want with a scholar.

"Yes that Natsu I criticized their band once and Natus asked me to with him and of Couse I said no he could be a kidnapper for all I know." She said as if it was normal.

"Harhar Lucy now really what happened." I was serious. She just stared at me. "Oh god your serious." I gasped.

"Ah duh." She looked at me like grown a second head.

"Give me some time to digest this come on let's go to the library I need to think geeze you can't just spring that on a girl." I start walking but she caught up to me thinks to these short legs.

"What's the big deal I mean they're just a band." She said as she ran her hand though her hair. I turned to her and I could feel my eyes go wide.

"Lucy there the biggest band this city knows and this is the biggest city in the world their basically famous and you a poor scholar sorry but its true all the scholars are poor criticized them you also were asked to sit with the most popular guy in city you have a target on your head now and every fan girl out there has their hand on a trigger for your head do you get it now." I run out of air. "now do you understand girls with endless access to money now want nothing more then your head severed to them on a silver platter" I have only known Lucy for a little bit but I don't want her to have to face what a lot of scholars have. There have been hundreds of girls who have dropped out of the program because of bullying. Girls have been both emotionally and physical hurt by these pretty rich girls with out getting caught. I've seen to many girls cry as they give the dean there dropout letter because they can't stand it any more. That's why all the scholars keep their heads down and lay low but when with what happened in lunch today I have a feeling that thing are about to change big time.

"You just haven't been through all the bullying yet Lucy but your about to get the worse treatment any of the scholars ever had to face and I don't want to see that." I plead as a group of blonde's whisper when we walk by. I feel my stomach clench out of reflex Lucy is about to ender some of the worst bullying this school has to offer even worse then what I had to face. I put my hand on my stomach trying to calm my nerves.

I turned to Lucy to see her face has drained of any color and her eyes have gone as wide as the moon as she finally realizes what she up against scratch that she not alone I refuse to see another girl leave this school with tears in her eyes.

"Hey" I grab her hand "We got this together ok I'm not gonna leave your side ok" I reassure her looking in her eyes and I see it that biggest spark of determantion I have every saw and it in Lucy's eyes.

"Can you call the other girls I think my big brain just thought of a plan." She says with such feace ness that I just smile and nod. This is gonna be great.

Sorry for such a long update but school has been piling up and things are coming up in the divorce that I had no clue was going on things have just turned upside down and I'm trying to just hold together because well that's all I can do. I thank everyone for the nice comments it's great to read such good thing's about my story. Im going to update soon promise.


	7. Angel

Natsu Dragneel POV

Lucy heartfillia is a true mystery. She's the first scholar to ever get in on an academic scholarship, she tunes sting's guitar, and pour's food over the meanest girl in the school. Let's put it simply she's interesting for sure.

"snap out of the crazy world of yours were going on in five warm up." Rouge sighs seeing I haven't moved an inch even when he told me that five minuets ago.

"Yea yea I'm up and moving." I grin not even bothering to look offer at him. I closed my eyes trying to get back to my thoughts. When I felt a freezing cold substance pour all over me. I jumped up "what the hell man" I scream grabbing a towel to dry off only to have it pulled away from me and I was pushed into bright light and heard screaming around me.

That son of a-

"welcome lady's and gents' to Fairy Tail weekly concert." Rouge walked out on stage smirking at me. I'm gonna rip his head off.

"OMG NATSU'S SOAKING WET"

"I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGHT HIS SHRIT"

"MARRY ME NATSU OMG PLEASE HOOOOOT DANG LOOK AT YOU!"

screams were coming from everywhere. Oh god I couldn't even hear myself think. I love my fans be jeez tone it down some. Might as well give them want they want.

"Hello LADIES IT HOT IN HERE ISN'T" I grinned pulling my shirt off screams increasing ten fold.

"show off" gray sighed coming up beside me. "WELCOME GIRL'S" he stripped off his shirt which was normal some how it comes off at every show.

"YES GRAY JUVIA LOVES YOU!" Someone shouted.

"Move outta my way." Gajeel came up to the front of the stage and tore his shirt off reveling ab's of steal (I'll show myself out now).

"OH GOD SHE'S BLEEDING LEVY SNAP OUT OF IT COME BACK TO US"

"THAT THE TWELTH GIRL THIS WEEK"

"You guys are idiot's" Sting grinned following our lead.

"IF YOU WANT THE SHIRTS TO STAY OFF THROW UP SOME CASH LADIES AND GENTALMEN" Rouge started collecting money. "this is my payment boys do good" he walked away with at least a thousand in one hand.

"Let's GET STARTED PEOPLE!"

"Your forgetting the ladies man" Loke came out taking off his shirt "Now it's time to start"

We played our hearts out. We love each of our fans but it not why we played it was the rush of being on stage the adrenalin that pupped through us with each note and strum. It was incredible.

"great job boy's another sale out." Macao slammed his knocked the breath out of me patting me on the back. "I got other act signed up to night you should stay and watch they may give you a run for your money" he laughed.

Every band that has ever played here has never sold out but us don't great me wrong we could improve on some thing but that didn't stop that feeling of pride swelling in my heart for our band.

"Sure why not." Sting opened the door to our private room. We had a view of the whole club and a clear view of the stage as four girls wearing mask and different colored hoodies on.

"We the heck I can't see their faces at all" Gajeel grumbled.

"Where chick though trust me I can tell." Sting smirked.

"Jerk" Gray mumbled. The small petite girl when to the drums.

"This is gonna be great." Gajeel laughed out sitting down on the couch.

She started hitting the drum slow and suddenly started pounding on the drum so fast you couldn't even see her hands.

Gajeel shot up "Holy Crap!"

The girl with the pink jacket started strumming the bass with amazing skill that you know she been doing this most of her life. The girl with the white hoodie played to electric guitar like a god. Then I heard the most amazing voice ever. She was nervous you could tell but she still stood strong up their singing each notes like it was her last drawing everyone in with her strong vocals. It ended to quickly I could have listened to her forever. The crowd erupted into cheers as the girls rushed off stage running out the back door waving bye.

"I'm going to book them again." Macao said speechless

"That was incredible." Sting plopped on the couch and just stopped talking which was saying something because sting never stopped talking.

"How can such a small girl play so fast? "Gajeel was pacing around the room moving all over which was something for him since he was always so chill.

"I don't even know who she is and I'm in love." Loke sighed.

"An Angel's voice." It's the only thing I could get out.

Another chapter my lovely's I was so excited for this chapter AHHHH. I hope to be updating more if algebra 1 will allow me stupid homework.

Things have just taken a turn for the worst right now I don't know anyone in my new classes cause the second semester just started and being the quiet person I am its gonna be a quiet year. The divorce has also caused some problems I don't really talk to my family anymore I just don't know what to say because the conversation always comes back to the divorce and if I say something I think is funny they don't like it cause my sense of humor is different then theirs anyyyyyway. But I got into the schools play which is great for me all of my friends are in it and I can't wait to perform so that's something. Thanks everyone for the nice comments it helps. With that note I'm off.


End file.
